


Stardust

by handalove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry's an insecure teen who has a crush on an older girl who has a weak spot for him, I promise, Just read, and bright eyes, and cute, and dimples, and he thinks he'll never have a chance, and she starts to fall for him a bit, and then he starts liking his neighbor, but long and behold his boyish charm works on her, but they overcome them, harry is cute, harrystyles, i don't wanna give it away though, it's cute, it's just so precious, like imagine him with his bouncy curls, like really what more do you need from a little cute story, okay?, there's stuff like distance and other obstacles though, who is super fit and older than him, works on her really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handalove/pseuds/handalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|*Sixteen year old Harry was never really fascinated with the stars, but he sure was fascinated with Felicity and the way she talked about the constellations to him. He remembers her saying something about how stars die and fall across the sky and become dust, and he quite thinks he’s become stardust for her. *|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

It’s 10:45 and Harry is staring at the clock in his room, waiting for the minutes to pass by, but really only two minutes have passed since he last looked. Harry huffs and rolls over on his bed, hoping if he gets a better look at the red numbers maybe the time will fly by.

He wants to just get up and walk over to his window, open it ever so carefully so that his mother won’t hear down the hall, and look up to the roof next to him. He figures she’s already out there, laying up on her roof already looking at the night sky, but Harry doesn’t want to seem pushy or show up before she does. That’ll make him look weird.

Harry still remembers the first time he opened his window to look at the especially bright moon one night in early May, only to hear a soft voice break through the darkness, almost making him stumble over backwards.

Her name was Felicity and she was his neighbor, a year above him and perhaps one of the most naturally beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on. She was one of though almost hippy type girls. She was a vegan and Harry figured that was the reason why she was extremely fit. But she didn’t parade it around and was very respectable and mature.

Harry remembered her coming over a few years ago to see Gemma before she moved out and Harry would get butterflies in places he didn’t know could produce butterflies. Harry even purposely tried to get closer to Felicity’s younger brother Liam, who was Harry’s age, but though Liam was nice, him and Harry stayed acquaintances instead of best bros.

But even though Harry had all these different chances of getting to know her better, nothing yet had happened that would allow Harry to befriend her. And honestly he didn’t think his chances were all that good even if she would show interest in him. Cause he was a sixteen year boy who was intimidated by her in every way possible.

But that night when she saw him in his window, she asked if he wanted to come sit up on her roof with her, and when he declined she insisted upon it.

He finally figured out how to climb from his window to the adjoining roof of the shared townhouses and sat with her on a blanket she had already laid out.

They talked for hours that night. She made him laugh and he could feel the beat of his heart slow down and the stamper in his voice become less noticeable as she made easy conversation with him.

It also was she who asked if he wanted to join her again the next week.

And so he did.

A few months later, into the beginning of summer, they were still visiting under the night sky, but Felicity hardly ever came out before eleven o’clock. She too waited for her parents to fall asleep so she could slip outside.

At 11:03, Harry finally can’t wait anymore. He opens his window slowly and sure enough Felicity’s silhouette appears as she sits up, and Harry takes no time at all to climb up beside her.

"Hiii," Harry says, siting beside her, but not too close.

"Hello," she greets back, her voice floating through the air like the soft breeze against Harry’s face. He can only just see her face illuminated in the moonlight, and he can’t help but intake her sweet scent. He has no idea what perfume she wears but it smells like sweet apples and summer time, all things he really enjoys.

"How has your week been?" she asks him, and he replies with a simple answer.

He asks her the same and she gives him an equally short answer.

Harry knows she’s not doing this because she’s annoyed or anything, he just knows she wants to look at the sky for a bit. And so they do.

After that they talk music and Harry feels like they’ve been doing this sort of thing for years.

Sometime during the middle of June, Harry and Felicity are both laying out on the blanket on her roof and Harry’s listening to her talk about the constellations.

Harry figured out early on that she had a fascination for the stars and their places in the sky. He also figured out he could listen to her talk about them forever.

"Isn’t it true that the constellations won’t always look like this?" Harry asks when she finishes talking about one of the zodiac constellations.

"Yeah, in a couple hundred of years they will be gone, since stars die and all that," she tells him, pointing up with one of her fingers as if to show examples.

Harry nods, “what do stars become when they die, they just blow up and fall?”

Felicity lets out a little chuckle as if this is quite a silly thing for him to suggest and he turns his head to watch her white teeth appear in the dark.

"It’s kind of spectacular actually, they die for another ball of gas to have their place, and then they become stardust."

Felicity says it like she knows the words are matter of fact and as clear as night and day, and Harry thinks it’s the most intelligent thing he’s ever heard.

;

 

Harry remembers seeing Felicity in school a few years back when they went to the same school, and remembered watching her in the library or pretty much where ever he knew she would be hanging around. And he didn’t even do it on purpose, he just remembered some times he’d see her really often. 

His friends even use to mention her to him and he’d tell them she was his neighbor, but only left things at that. Pretty much he never thought he’d ever spend time with her, but now it happened quite frequently. 

"Did you ever have any nicknames growing up?" Felicity asks him during a round of twenty questions that they take part in one night.

"Uh..my mom would call me sweetums," he admits, hearing her laugh.

"That’s cute," she smiles and he shrugs.

"What about you?" he asks her, not really following the traditional twenty questions style anymore.

"Not anything nearly as cute as that," she tells him, "the name Felicity doesn’t really allow for many nicknames."

"Sure it does, what about city, or Fel, pronounced like Phil, or philly, philly cheese steak sandwich," Harry lists off, making her laugh again, this time louder, "what you don’t approve of any?"

Felicity grabs his arm so she doesn’t fall over and shakes her head.

"I don’t know," she tells him and he rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Well…what about Fliss," Harry says and her laughter subsides and she sits up straight again and looks over at him, nodding slowly as she seems to really think about what he said.

"Fliss," she lets roll off her tongue, "I really like that."

Harry smiles, “okay, then Fliss it is.”

Felicity nods along with him, and from then on he refers to her as Fliss, making her smile as a result each time.

;

 

June is soon coming to an end and Harry isn’t sure if he’ll be able to see Felicity the next week because he has some family coming over and Felicity also says that she does as well, since she’s half American and they always celebrate fourth of July somehow even if they are in England. Harry asks her how they celebrate.

"We’re having this pool party at my Grandma’s house and all my little cousins will be there who I haven’t seen in awhile and I think it’ll be fun," she explains, sitting there with her legs crossed and her white vans tucked underneath her knees.

Harry listens to her and she speaks a bit more about some vegan patty she’s making to eat instead of hamburgers, and then she stops talking for a bit and just stares up, as if she remembers what’s above her.

Harry’s nearly feeling light headed when he glances towards Felicity and sees her close her eyes. She tilts her head back, her light locks slipping off her shoulders and Harry can’t help but look at how low cut the shirt she’s wearing is. He gulps watching her chest rise and fall and normally he would just pull his eyes away and blame it on testosterone but tonight he’s under a spell.

She hums a little tune before she opens her eyes and her darkened eyes meet his wide ones, and Harry has no control over himself as he leans towards her and presses his lips to hers quickly. He pulls away a second later and bites down on his lip, waiting for her to slap him or yell at him, but instead she just smiles and turns her gaze back up to the sky, letting their kiss be their own little secret.

;

 

A few days later Felicity knocks on Harry’s window to let him know she’s outside, and he’s a bundle of nerves all over again, but only because he doesn’t know how he’s gonna react if Felicity is looking especially mesmerizing tonight, which she’s sure to be.

He tries to fix his mess of hair atop his head before he climbs out to meet her.

He’s already thinking how he can kiss her again when she asks what he’s doing Wednesday night, which he knows to be July the fourth.

Felicity then invites him over to her families party and Harry agrees even though he’s deadly terrified of hanging out with her in the daylight.

"Uh…the thing is though I heard Gemma is down right?" she asks and Harry nods cause his sister did get home a few days ago.

"I think you should bring her along, cause my mom’s gonna think Liam invited you and Gemma, if that’s alright," Felicity says and of course Harry nods, even if deep down inside he wishes it could just be him and Felicity attending this party.

;

 

An hour before the party, Harry’s applying some gel product to his hair, and it’s one of those times he wishes he didn’t have such unruly hair. It also would be one of those times his mother would say something about how a ton of guys would kill to have hair like him. Then Harry would say he would freely give it to anyone who asked.

He pulls out a pair of swim trunks from his bottom drawer and didn’t even think about being shirtless in front of Felicity until he’s slipping an old band shirt over his chest, trying to ignore the fact that he has pudgy sides and his stomach is squishy.

Harry doesn’t have much more time to sulk before it’s time to leave and Gemma’s knocking on his door for him to hurry.

"Nice hair, "Gemma says to her brother, making Harry become even more self-conscious as he tries to walk with his back straighter so he’s taller than his sister.

Gemma and him walk down the block to where Felicity’s grandma lives and where he’s guessing there’s a pool. Sure enough they walk around the back, where a steady string of people are coming to and fro, and Harry freezes up when he recognizes Felicity’s mom.

He has no idea how he’s supposed to talk to her normally since all he can think about is snogging her daughter. Since Gemma’s there though, he’s forced to act civil.

"Hello Gemma, and Harry, glad you could both make it," she greets them with a warm smile, and well Harry knew she was nice because his mom and her are always gardening together and stuff.

"Nice to see you," Gemma says.

"Hello," he greets her and she tells him where her son is.

His eyebrows furrow for a moment because yeah sure he is here to see Liam and all that, but mostly Felicity. Gemma and Felicity’s mom chat a bit about how Gemma’s doing in school and all that and Harry feels left out so he steps inside the backyard and looks around at all the people he doesn’t recognize. Though he does spot a few of the younger kids from his street playing on the swings.

Then he spots Felicty. sitting on a chair beside the pool, chatting with who he assumes to be her cousins, because most of them have her golden hair. He freezes when she looks over at him and gives him a little wave before she stands up.

He waves back with a nervous smile and watches as she makes her way to him, wearing a pair of high waisted shorts and a lace see through up over her teal bikini top, and Harry’s never seen a better sun kissed body than hers.

Harry watches her as she moves to him and greets him.  
"Glad you could make it Harry," she says, pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Of course yeah," he says and walks over to a beach chair with her, not even checking to see where Gemma is.

Luckily by the time his sister strolls over, Liam is chatting to Harry about not missing school, so it seems he’s here for Liam after all.

Felicity and Gemma greet one another making Harry feel intimidated all at once.

It’s no time before they all want to get in the pool and Harry has to be dragged along by Gemma.

He’s telling his sister he’s fine sitting on the edge until he spots Felicty a few feet away, pulling her cover up off over her and shimmying out of her shorts.

She glances at him for half a second before she jumps in, tucking her legs under her as she makes a canon ball.

Gemma squeals when the water sprays her back and Harry’s in awh as well.

"C’mon Styles, water’s not getting any warmer," Liam says out of no where after he’s jumped in after his sister.

Harry just goes for it and strips to his shorts and jumps in not as gracefully as the two before him.

It’s Gemma who opts to sit on the side, chatting with Felicity and Liam’s younger sister.

Harry could really see Felicity being a mermaid in another life, because she seems completely free in the water and he does remember that she did club swim in school, so it’s understandable, but perhaps it’s against the law that she should look this good.

Even with wet hair and faded lipgloss, she swims over to him and pokes his side, making him feel like marrying her right there.

"We’re gonna play volleyball, wanna be on my team," she asks him and he nods.

"Sure yeah,"

"Alright I got Harry. C’mon serve the ball already Liam," she yells to her brother and sure enough he does.

They all have little kids of their team but it’s really Liam and Felicity who are being the most competitive. He keeps spiking it to her making her have to dive and she hits the ball back nearly every time.

Harry’s trying to be a team player but he wants to punch Liam when he makes his sister face dive into the water, making her resurface to announce she got water up her nose.

"I got it Fliss," Harry calls out when the ball comes to him. He hits it over and looks at Liam who is staring at him weird and perhaps it’s because he’s let his nickname for her slip out. Felicity smiles at him though, which makes him feel okay about it.

Somehow Felicity and Harry’s team wins, making her jump over to him through the water and on top of him in celebration. Harry’s knocked off his feet by her but even as they go under the water she doesn’t let go. So they both struggle to come back up with arms wrapped around each others bare waists.

Harry’s blushing all sorts of red when they come back up and the first pair of eyes that fall upon him are Gemma’s. Instantly he swims away from Felicity and tries not to interact with her too much the second round, which they get beat in.

Harry has a towel around his shoulders as they eat hot dogs and hamburgers and then strawberry shortcakes and life is great because Felicity is seated across from him and for a second it’s just the two of them there after the kids file away and Gemma goes off to help Liam carry the plates back inside.

"Your curls are seriously the best thing I’ve ever seen," Felicity tells him out of no where, making him send a hand up to his hair to feel it and make sure it’s still there.

"What?"

"It just goes back to being perfect curls, when it dries," she says in fascination.

"I guess…yeah,"

"Do me a favor, never cut your hair," she says, pulling her black sweater over her head, making Harry look away as she does so.

"Alright," he jokes, but he probably never would if she was serious.

Everyone’s getting ready to go and Harry’s trying to find Gemma when Felicity finds him instead and pulls him off to the side, away from the commotion of the party goers.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," she tells him, pulling him into a full on hug, taking him by surprise.

He hugs her back, never wanting to let her go really.

He jumps when they pull away and Gemma appears beside him, telling Felicity goodbye as well.

And Harry doesn’t even care if his sister saw them hug, because he’s had an amazing time and the smile on his face, which isn’t going anywhere, is enough to prove it.

;

 

The next week Harry’s a bit late to make his way out onto the roof because his mom didn’t go to sleep as early as she usually does. They had both stayed up watching old TV shows and Harry had lost track of time.

But the night sky is exceptionally clear tonight and Felicity is just as charming as ever and she thanks him for coming to the party that last week and they talk about some of her crazy little cousins before a long stretch of silence falls before them.

Harry’s actually just looking up at the different constellations when Felicity puts her hand on the edge of his shoulder, earning his eyes and his attention. She looks at him for a second before kissing him full on the lips, more passionately than he did to her a few weeks ago.

His eyes close in an instant but his eyebrows raise when she doesn’t pull her lips from his, instead she kneads his lips with her own and it’s the best thing Harry’s ever experienced. He feels her hand at the base of his neck filing through his hair and her fingers are so light against his skin matching the way her lips feel. And he just goes with the flow when Felicity pushes him down against the blanket so she’s leaning over him.

Harry doesn’t know how long they stay this way, all he knows is he wished he could kiss her the way she’s kissing him, because she seems to be a seasoned pro. Which usually would intimidate him, but he’s completely put on by her.

It of course is Felicity who pulls away, letting out a little chuckle because Harry looks defeated as he just lays there, looking up at her figure still hovering above him. All he can see is her in the darkness with the stars behind her, and he figures the two are meant to always go together.

"You’ve got some nice lips Styles," she says, pouting her own to kiss him one last time before pulling herself back into a sitting position beside him.

Harry doesn’t even know what to say to that. He just smiles to himself and tries to push his hair out of his face as he looks away, hoping she can’t see that he’s blushing.

;

The summer months press on. Before Harry realizes a thing, it’s already August and he still has not told a soul about Felicity and how fond he is of her. Not even to Gemma who he usually talks about everything with.  
He’s developed more than a crush, and he’s sure Felicity knows that. But the thing is they’ve made out more than once now, and each time Harry hopes she’ll say she wants to be his girlfriend or something, but more reasonably this never happens.

And Harry knows it won’t, because she’s going away to college in about a month and Harry will probably never see her again because surely she just views this as a summer fling sort of thing, though this all started before summer.

So Harry doesn’t know how to go about expressing his feelings to her. He just knows that he really really likes her, and even if they can’t be together romantically, he would like them to remain friends.

;

 

It’s the beginning of August when Felicity asks if Harry wants to go see a movie with her this upcoming Friday. Harry wants to scream for joy but then he realizes he has no idea how he’s going to ask permission from his Mom.

How is he going to ask if it’s okay if Felicity takes him to the cinema, since he can’t drive and she’s the one who can and has a car.

And really Harry has no idea what his mom would think of his and Felicity’s time together and quite frankly he doesn’t even want to have a conversation about them hanging out. Luckily he doesn’t even have to because instead Felicity’s mom mentions something about it to Anne and of course Anne trusts Felicity, so she just tells Harry she’s completely fine with him since she’s driving.

It doesn’t occur to Harry that Felicity’s mom and his own mom may have been lied to about the whole thing.

"I told them Liam was going, but he’s really at another friends house for the night and he promised he wouldn’t rat me out or I’d rat him out," she explains as she drives them to the picture show.

Harry’s actually rather impressed by her little plan, but also dearly hopes he doesn’t get in trouble for this. Not that he’s worried, but he’s not ready for other people to know about his and Felicitiy’s shared time together.

Harry buys her movie ticket and she wraps her arm through his as they walk into the theater, selecting a seat in the middle somewhere. Harry hasn’t seen a movie in a few months but he isn’t as eager to watch a movie since Felicity’s there beside him. At first he didn’t even want to watch the action movie she chose to see, and instead wanted to be like those typical couples who made out, but of course they aren’t a typical couple, or a couple at all, so he decides against it.

Instead he just focuses on the fact that this is the first time they’ve gone somewhere out in public just the two of them. It’s quite liberating and just a really nice feeling and as they walk back outside after the movie is done into the crisp air, Harry just wishes he knew the words to say that would make her his. Because the way she’s walking a bit in front of him, with her hands pressed in the pockets of her thin denim jacket and her dress floating back and forth as her hips move, he feels he’s being teased to the extreme, because what is he even thinking that he has a chance at truly being with her.

It’s actually kind of cruel for her to even lead him on this way, but he has a feeling he’d do anything she asked of him, and would go anywhere she wanted as long as they could be together. She’s kind of got him wrapped around her finger.

A minute later she looks back at him and reaches for his hand. He offers it freely and feels her twirl herself around so he has his arm around her as they walk.

He thinks about the fact that he’s only two inches or so taller than her, but that thought passes when she asks what he thought about the movie and all that.

The chat about their favorite scenes as they decide to walk to a ice cream shop nearby, and chat as they eat their double scoops in waffle cones, something Harry persuaded her into getting.

It’s eleven o’clock when Felicity finally heads back for the car with Harry in tow, and he really doesn’t want to get in because he knows their night is about to be over. But he sits in the passenger seat and starts putting his seat belt on when Felicity opens up the driver door but instead leans her head in.

"Can you get in the back seat, please," she tells him and he’s about to ask why before she’s already shutting her door.

He jumps out in a hurry and slips into the back thinking maybe she wants to talk or something but as soon as he shuts the door behind him, she’s doing the same with hers and she reaches for his hand.

Harry watches as she laces their fingers together and traces the lines of Harry’s palm with her index like she’s a palm reader. And Harry’s realizing he’s having a hard time reading her.

All he knows is tonight has been great and he wishes they could do this thing more often, but he doesn’t really know if that’s something she wants.

"What are you thinkin’ about?" he asks quietly making her look up at him, blue eyes meeting green.

"A lot of things," she admits with a soft laugh. Harry studies her for a moment before she slides into the middle seat, her bare leg against his jeans as she reaches her other hand up to the side of his face to pull at his hair, "mostly about you."

"Me?" Harry gulps and she nods as she rubs her thumb over his cheek, looking from his eyes to lips.

"Yeah…I wish we uh, I wish the times were different for us Harry," she says and it’s the first time she’s ever really said something like this making Harry feel a surge of strength he’s never felt before.

"Really?"

She nods and twirls a curl around her finger.

"Yeah, don’t you?" she asks him with a slight smirk as if to tell him she already knows the answer.

"I think time doesn’t have to matter if-" Harry begins to say and then looses his concentration when she rests her head on his shoulder.

"If we want to be together, right?" she asks him.

"mhhm," he nods slowly and she sighs.

"If only," she says as if in a daydream, and Harry feels this way to, but he’s willing to make things work for them if she is.

"Fliss, we’re only a year apart and-"

"And I’m about to go away for college and, what would our families say if we got together?" she finishes for him, leaving him wordless. All her points are valid, so valid Harry doesn’t have the words to counteract her.

"I know it’s complicated, but we could work it out," he says very slowly, slower than his normal speed.

"I wish it were that simple," Felicity tells him, and Harry feels foolish that his eyes are beginning to sting. He keeps pulling his gaze away from her until she pulls her head up to look at him, "but kissing you is the simplest thing I know."

With those words she kisses him, using her hand on his cheek to pull him closer as she leans against his body. Harry puts a hand around her back and feels her direct the one laced with her fingers on her thigh, pulling away when his fingers touch just where her dress lifts from her skin.

Felicity pulls her hand up to his neck, grabbing his shoulders momentarily when she settles onto his lap, straddling him as she deepens the kiss.

It all went from slow to fast in half a second and Harry’s only hoping he can keep up with her. He teases the material of her dress for a minute before she groans against his neck and pushes his hand up her dress with her own hand. He jumps at the moment earning a laugh from her as she kisses up the skin of his neck, leaving bites that make him stir each time.

His thumb pushes against her thigh and spins little circles around it until he’s fully up to the thin material of her underwear and he has no idea why but he feels intimidated that the material is lace.

He watches her smile as his fingers curls under it but he doesn’t know what the hell to do next that will earn another smile from her, so he pushes his nose against hers to connect their lips again. He then feels her move her hips down against him in a ungodly way, making his manhood no longer bearable.

He’s struggled with this before when they kiss but this is the longest they’ve gone at it, and before it was just heated kisses and what not.

Felicity has never been on top of him like this before and he’s never had his hand up her leg and he should feel utterly dirty about it and about the things he’s thinking about her, but it doesn’t feel wrong.

Their tongues meet and Harry really wishes he had more experience here but he doesn’t, the only prior experience is in fact from her. But Felicity seems to be enjoying things the most when she feels him struggling to move underneath her. Every time she kisses him he moves his hips away from her and she finally realizes what he’s doing.

"Flissss…" he breathes out, and she pulls her lips from him to see his completely flushed face.

"Yes?" she asks, seeming so calm to him as she pushes her hair away to look at him.

"We need to stop or I’m..uh," he says, leaning his head back against the seat and he feels so embrassed he wants to just shove her off him and run home, because she may never talk to him again if he tells her she’s gonna make him come in his pants. He curses the fact that he’s sixteen year old boy who can’t help but get worked up from making out with a pretty girl.

Felicity just watches him as he rubs his hand over his face and he doesn’t really think she understands him until she gets off of him and reaches over the seat to pulls out a few towels and then tells him to stretch his legs out over to seat.

"What?" he asks and she hits his legs so he’ll move faster. For a split second Harry thinks she’s done with him, but he does as she says anyways and watches as she puts a leg over the top of his thighs so she’s half straddling him.

His eyes grow wide and he bucks his hips in attempt to get away from her when she reaches for his pants zipper.

"What the hell Felicity?" he asks in shock and she rolls her eyes.

"You’ll be fine," she tells him with a hooded smile, as she leans forward to kiss him.

"You trust me don’t you?" Felicity asks him sitting there with her hands in his lap. He swallows and nods and she shrugs, "then keep your hands out of the way.

Harry’s breathing heavily as she pulls the zipper down and carefully feels his bulge from over the top his boxers, looking at his reaction when she slips the tips of her fingers into the front slit of his boxers. He sucks a breath in as he watches her free him from his constraint and he’s well past half hard.

The look she gives him when she finally sees his member gives him an ounce of strength, but it diminishes when she twists a hand around as if to look him over.

"You’re fine," Felicity says, giving him a pull with her hand at his base making his eyes widen and head fall back again.

Harry tucks his hands under him so he can’t move them and listens to her voice, eyes still closed.

"You gonna keep your eyes shut the whole time or?" she asks with a chuckle and he opens his eyelids in a hurry.

"No..erm," he stutters and feels her put her other hand on the side of his face to hold his attention.

"Just tell me when, okay?"

He doesn’t quite know what she means until she’s using both hands against him and he feels like he’s gonna pass out and he’s trying to watch her there in his lap but he can hardly keep his eyes open when she squeezes her palm around him. Soon she picks up a steady rhythm, making him groan every time she pulls on his sensitive skin the right way or drags her nails up him.

Harry’s trying to concentrate on his breathing when Felicity connects their lips again, all while keeping a firm hand between his legs, letting her fingers slip inside his boxers a few times.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to feel a build up of emotions between his legs and it clicks into place in his head that he needs to tell her this.

"Flisss,ooh, I’m-" Harry manages to get out before feeling an explosion in his heart and release between his thighs as she holds a towel over him with one hand and holds him still with her other, all while planting small kisses over his lips as he comes down from his high.

Harry pushes his hair off his face and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. He opens his eyes when he feels her touch again, but this time she’s cleaning him up. She uses careful hands against him, and sets the soiled towels on the floor before tucking his member back in and zipping up his pants. She climbs off of him but stays close, running her fingers through his little wet ringlets around his face and around his ears in the most comforting way.

"You were so good," she tells him as he finally feels his breathing return to his control.

He looks at her and she’s smiling no differently than before, giving Harry hope that she won’t run away after all, which makes him feel even better from this whole experience.

"That was amazing Felicity…" he smiles shyly, holding her hand in his, but he just had to tell her.

She returns his smile but a second later she’s pulled away to open the door.

"Think I need to get you home now, you just stay back there," she almost chuckles as she gets into the drivers seat.

Harry nods and sits in content silence until they are pulling up to the front of their houses, just in between the two so they can’t quite be seen from the windows.

"I uh- I had a great time tonight Fliss," Harry tells her before opening the door.

She looks back at him and nods, “same here Harry.”

"Thank for erm, just thanks," he tells her in appreciation and she says a quite ‘welcome’ before he figures she doesn’t want to say anymore, nor does she have to, so he opens his door.

"I’ll be out on the roof Sunday night," she does tell him though before he shuts the door.

She’s already making her way out when he smiles at her and says okay before heading up to his door.

"Good night Harry," Felicity tells him with a rather large smile, already walking to her own door before he can say goodnight back.

;

 

Felicity isn’t out on the roof the a few days later, nor is she star gazing the following week, and Harry’s begun to get a bit nervous.

He’s considered walking next door and knocking to ask to see her, but he’s still too afraid.

On a Tuesday night, a full week after their little fling in the back of her car, Harry decides to climb out on the roof by himself. Five minutes later and Felicity is joining him.

"Hi," she greets him. She offers a small smile which Harry returns.

"Hey."

Silence once again, making Harry feel he’s done everything wrong.

"Harry…I leave in a week," Felicity tells him sounding not nearly as broken as Harry suddenly feels.

"Okay," he gets out and Felicity scoots closer to him.

"I meant to talk about it with you the other day, but we got worked up and-"

"You don’t have to say anything," Harry tells her, hearing her sigh.

"I want to though, look, I still want us to be in touch and talk and all that, and whenever I visit home I want us to see each other," she explains and any other time he would feel happy to hear her words, but right now happy is the last thing he feels.

"Okay," he repeats and Felicity’s expecting him to say more, but he doesn’t.

Felicity nudges his arm, “You’re mad at me,” she says, not in a question but a statement. Instantly Harry shakes his head.

"I’m not," he says and she stares at him making him sigh, "I’m just…why did you even kiss me and we’d we make out if you were just gonna call it off?" he finds himself asking. He looks at her and she’s got her mouth opened like she’s gonna speak, but she doesn’t, "why’d you lead me on Fliss?"

"I just, I didn’t mean to Harry, but I really like you, I still do and I couldn’t help myself around you," Felicity tells him as she puts her face in her hands, "I shouldn’t have done that to you and I’m sorry if you thought I was just using you."

Harry’s glad she’s saying this, and he feels a bit better, but he still feels defeated.

"I do want us to stay in touch though Harry," she says again.

"You’re gonna forget about me Fliss,"

She gasps and knocks her knees into the side of his, “course I’m not!”

"I know you will, I have no chance with you, and I should have known this would happen. Guess I just didn’t prepare for it," Harry now admits to her "Can we just not end this on a bad note, can you promise you won’t forget about me?" she asks him making his eyes go wide at her request.

"Forget you? Never Fliss," Harry tells her softly and she wraps her arm around his.

"I don’t know if it’s too much to ask, but can you kiss me one last time Harry?" she asks of him, and even with a nearly broken heart he would, he would always do whatever she wanted of him.

Harry turns and slips his hands around her face and neck like she’d do him, and this time Harry lays her down beneath him, moving his lips against hers slower than ever before.

And truth is he has a shred of hope that she won’t forget him, but that shred isn’t enough to force himself that he should do anything else but move on.


End file.
